poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission to Secret City
Plot Bowser and Megatron Rebuilds the Secret City, where one of his monsters and Decepticons teleports captives to, including Sonic, Chris, Mewtwo, Carlos, Andros, and Rini. With Rini's help, Andros and Mewtwo unleashes the true power of their battlizers, morphing into the Red battlized Ranger and the Red Armored Power Ranger. Script Prologue It Begins at The Koopa Castle in the Throne Room Bowser: I Can't Believe it!, Those Dastardly Emerald Searchers, Along with The Power Rangers and the DigiDestined Had Destroyed the Dark Masters, The Most Powerful Villains of the Digital World Bowser: Now All now the divinity and deity of the Legion of doom, its just be dragged through the chaos emeralds, and their secret weapon, the lights of Orion! Bowser: So with the support of Megatron and the Decepticions, and my Best Mad Scientists The Phantom Blot, Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Eggman, i Ordered you to complete the reconstruction of the secret city, Do Not Fail Me, Especially your Boss. SWATBots and Deceptivons: Long Live the Legion of Doom!, Long Live Lord Bowser Koopa!, Long Live Megatron!! They Show the Secret City. Narrator: In the Legion of Doom, there is a legendary and mysterious island where Karone, was still controlled under the influence of Dark Specter as the tyrannical Astronema managed at will, where a Mysterious Device can Transform Human Beings into Data cards during the times of the Power Rangers in space, will be the target of the Emerald Searchers and of course the three generations of the Rangers, will face this Deadly Base, full of villains, the largest of all the enemy Bases and by having. The Suspicious Rouge: Guys!, Watch This! They Discovered the Data Cards with the Bowser and Decepticon Insignias Tails: is one of the secret city's, data cards Karone had told us, that since Andros and his friends while they were continuing with the quest for Zordon, when she was Astronema, there was a mysterious island, where a mysterious Virtual Reality laboratory, can convert now to people in those cards, i can't believe it!, The Secret City has been remodeled and this time Bowser and Megatron are The Mayors. Tikal: We can destroy it, now that We had already three Ranger generations in the Group?. Knuckles: While we have our eyes well placed, in the chaos emeralds, and still counting with their support, we can demolish that city. Showing Again the Secret City While the Astro Megaship, The X-Tornado, and the Blue Typhoon are going there. Narrator: The legendary and ancient Base of Astronema's The Secret City, the most Almighty of all Enemy Bases, the legendary company where now under the new administration of Bowser and the Legion of doom, not all the world knows that the citizens of Angel Grove, are captured there, and transferred into data cards, however, for the Emerald Searchers and the Rangers, After understanding the Mission and objectives of the city, the power stone of all battles will be at the point of start and is going to be on the verge of the first impact! Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Armada